westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scully6x03
I've you a sysop, since you are basically the only editor. If this is your first wiki administration, you may want to peruse w:Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide and w:Help:User_access_levels. You can now beging customize this wiki's logo, icon, themes (MediaWiki:Monobook.css & MediaWiki:Common.css) and . --Splarka (talk) 22:53, 10 July 2006 (UTC) :Just a note, you usually shouldn't protect a main page just because it is the main page: w:Help:Main_Page. --Splarka (talk) 03:18, 11 July 2006 (UTC) 2010 election Hi, Scully6x03. I recently wrote a page about the 2010 election (mentioned in "The Last Hurrah") and it was deleted for being "speculation." The sentence regarding Joseph Furman was speculatory (he would have to be re-elected at least once and could have retired or somehow left office in 2005, 2007, or 2009), but it was specifically mentioned by Vinick's staffers that Sullivan was the frontrunner for the 2010 election. Also, more on Vinick's original intention to run in 2010 should be noted. Similar to Wikipedia's 2008 election page, I figured a page on the West Wing's counterpart would be welcome on this wiki. It would also be interesting to note that any member of the Senate elected in 2004 would be up for re-election.--Tim Thomason 18:41, 22 July 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for the information. Would you be able to site the specific episode(s) for me so that I can follow up? The article has been restored so that it can be referenced. Thanks! --Scully6x03 03:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::The episode ("The Last Hurrah"; where Vinick was all melancholy about his future) is cited in parentheses (similar to other wikis of this nature). The other episode ("7A WF 83429") was the episode that established the existence of Furman and his age of 90 in that episode (set in 2003). No mention is made about 2010 in the Furman ep. Sheila Brooks references the next election in regards to Sullivan and Vinick's plans to run again is also a reference to the next election. Even if the year "2010" wasn't mentioned (I don't have the DVD and can't find the specific quotes) I think it's already established on the show that President's are elected every four years.--Tim Thomason 22:17, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Adminship There's a Studio 60 wiki? Wow, that's a little fast. I was kinda sad that they showed a George Bush parody in the first ep, so it can't be in West Wing Continuity. Anyway, I'm not sure if I should accept adminship. I don't know if I'd be the best of administrators. Officially, I'm an admin in about 4 other places (including the X-Files Wiki), and I've had a hectic schedule and computer problems which have limited my use to a public computer for a relative short time (couple hours) every couple days or so (about twice a week). It would make it a little easier to do some of the admin-level things that might pop up. Good luck on the Studio 60 Wiki, I'd help out, but my expertise is mostly in cancelled shows (X-Files, Star Trek, Buffy/Angel, DCAU, Hercules/Xena).--Tim Thomason 22:31, 28 September 2006 (UTC)